It's a bit soon Sensei
by Moonshinehearts
Summary: As Mr. Tsukiyomi gazed at his class there was one student that stood out. A girl with pink hair sat quietly at her desk while the whole class goofed around. He smiled, that Hinamori girl was something else. She always did something no one expected and she was pretty. I knew though that she was hiding something. Now it was my goal to get close to this one student no matter what,
1. It's A bit soon Sensei CHAPTER ONE!

It's A Little Early Sensei

It was the end of the day. The whole class was restless. Mr. Tsukiyomi held a book in one hand and a piece of chalk in the other. He pushed up his glasses with one finger and sighed. "Alright class." He said as he sat on his desk. He shut the book and threw it over his shoulder. "This lesson is pretty old. How about we spend the last seven minutes doing whatever you want."

Ikuto Tsukiyomi's high school class cheered. Paper airplanes flew through the air, spitballs started to fly and everyone started talking. Ikuto sighed and sat in his chair. He propped his head up on one hand as he smiled fondly at his class.

Mr. Tsukiyomi was the teacher everyone loved, and all the teachers hated for it. He was also the teacher every girl thought was cute. The one they wanted but, moved on in a year or so.

As Mr. Tsukiyomi gazed at his class there was one student that stood out. A girl with pink hair, sat quietly at her desk while the whole class yelled and goofed around. He smiled. That Hinamori girl was really something else.

She always did something no one expected. And she was pretty. I knew though that she was hiding something. "You know what." I said about 3 minutes later. "Class dismissed." I said slapping a book down on my desk. The class cheered and hooted and the boys slapped high fives. Everyone jumped over the desks in their rush to get out and before long only Amu was left packing her bag slower than everyone else.

"Something wrong Amu?" I asked. She looked surprised. "Don't say my name like that!" she said. I stood up from my desk and walked over to her. "Why not Amu?" I asked again towering over her. She tried her best to ignore me and finish packing her bag.

"Just don't." she said pouting. I shook my head and leaned down to face her. She gasped and tried to look calm. "W-what is it Sir?" she asked. I pushed her up against the wall. I whispered in her ear. "Nothing."

(This is so weird. Ikuto is not only a teacher but he's a teacher doing this...)

"Ahhhhh!" she squealed. I smiled and backed away. She pointed at me accusingly. Before she had a chance to say anything I left.

That girl is so cute, I've had my eye on her for a while but, now I was sure I wanted her.

Weeks passed and slowly Ikuto fell for Amu more and, more. Slowly, Amu did the same. But neither admitted it was any kind of relationship. Like Amu would just 'mention' she would be going to the coffee shop later. Ikuto would nod and tell her to have a nice time. But then he would just 'happen' to show up at the same place. And Amu would just 'happen' to be sitting alone at a table. Well it would be rude not to say hello...

In this time, Ikuto found Amu really did have a secret. She hid her real self form everyone around her. Ikuto always felt so proud when he made her smile. Or when he caught a glimpse of the sweet girl she really was. Every time he saw this his heart swelled and he became more and more fond of this girl.

He just hoped one day this wouldn't cost his too much.

It was a day in fall when all the trees were a lovely shade of orange. Ikuto wanted to ask Amu something important. He wanted to see if she really did feel the same way. He just had to know for sure. Sighing Ikuto tugged at the scarf around his neck. He was also wearing a long kind of ratty over coat. This was due to the cold weather plus he was trying to hide what he was wearing.

Today the teachers had to wear their old school uniforms. And the students had gotten school teacher outfits from Ms. Hoshina. She was in charge of the theater department. She was also a lovely singer.

I turned the corner of the school building. There was a set of stairs there that led inside. Amu came from the other side of the building. I smiled and started to wave. Then I saw someone next to her. He was a blonde boy...and he was holding _**my**_ Amu's hand.

Calmly I walked behind the tree next to me and put my back to it. "Are you sure Hinamori-san?" A voice asked. "Of course Tadase-kun." Amu said. I could hear happiness in her voice. I felt a horrible feeling in my heart. I closed my eyes and braced myself. There was another boy, another soul on this earth, who could make my Amu happy. Someone who could make her smile, other than me...

"Well, alright thank you. A-Amu c-chan." The boy said unsurely. I sucked in a breath, before whipping around to see what was happening. Amu blushed and, the two started up the stairs. "No big deal." Amu said shyly.

_I _was the one who always made Amu blush like that. When they reached the top of the stairs, that Tadase boy pushed Amu against the wall. "T-tadase-kun?" She stuttered. I saw her look into his eyes and he looked into hers.

There was only one reason a boy would get into that position. I kept my face blank but dug my nails into the poor tree. He leaned in and his lips touched hers. I closed my eyes and turned away. I wanted to scream. This feeling was so painful and hard to hold in but, I swallowed it and walked away.

Later after last period which was Poetry with Mr. Tsukiyomi

Everyone had noticed the teacher was acting weird. But like everyday they payed attention. The bell rang. Everyone started to pack up. "Ms. Hinamori, could you stay a little longer?" Amu nodded. "OOHHHH!" Kukai yelled. "Amu what did you do now? Were you doing drugs agaaaainnn?"

Nagi teased. "Shut up!" Amu yelled at them. Shaking her fist as the two boy snickered and slipped out of the room.

"Hurry up and don't forget to call me later Amu-chan." Rima said. She walked out last and shut the door behind her. Amu made her way to my desk in heels. God damn her teacher outfit was _hot! _Her hair was in a bun with chopsticks stuck in the middle. She was wearing a short plaid, gray and pink skirt. She was also wearing the top half of a suit. The jacket was gray and the shirt under it was hot pink with lace on the edges.

"Whats up teach?" she asked. I started to ask her something, but then I shut my mouth. How in the world could I say this? I rolled my eyes and buried my face in my hands.

"Mr. Tsukiyomi?" She asked. I felt her tug on of my wrists. Trying to get me to show my face.

"My name is Ikuto." I said. She took her hand away. "Um...Alright Ikuto-kun!" She said cheerily. I took my hands away from my face to see this beautiful girl smiling at me. I walked around to the front of my desk. "What is it?" She asked me. I leaned down so we were face to face. "W-well what i-is it?"

If it didn't happen soon I was going to burst. I licked my lips and closed the distance between us. I had kissed her. I heard her make a small surprised sound. But who cared? I put my arms around her and pressed myself up against her. I explored her mouth with my tongue. I felt her pulse and it was beating fast. But soon she started to kiss me back.

This was the best thing ever. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I pushed her backward until she hit the wall. I kissed her harder. She tasted like strawberry ice cream. This was wrong. I could get into serious trouble for doing this. Then she bit my lip. I pulled back and saw Amu blush.

I smirked at her. She looked like she couldn't believe what she had just done. I didn't want her to leave me. So I pulled her in close for a hug. My heart swelled as I inhaled her sweet innocent smell. "Amu...I um...I" I couldn't say it. "I love you." she said quietly. I was shocked as she said what I couldn't. "Um Amu."

SAY IT! GOD DAMN TELL HER! I yelled at myself. "Why did you kiss Tadase this morning?" I asked. "Oh." she said combing a lose hair behind her ear. "You saw that..." she said embarrassed. "I..uh well. Your my teacher so I thought it was wrong. And Tadase has been asking me out for a while. So I said yes a couple times. I guess we both got carried away." She looked up at me. He held my face in her hands and looked in my eyes. "But I think I know now. This is anything but wrong. Ikuto is this...real? Are...are we..."

"Of course. Because..." I trailed no able to admit this was happening. She looked up and smiled at me. "I love you. Right? I will say it as many time as I have to. Until you can say it too"

This girl knew how to turn me on. "Well since you let him kiss you. You have to give me something as a sorry gift." I said. "What is it?" she asked slowly. I smiled at her sweetly. "Anything you decide to give me." She smiled. "Fine I will get you your present tomorrow."

After this Amu left and, Ikuto walked home. On the way there I thought about this. Did I really fall for this young girl? I didn't kiss a 16 year old girl after class. I'm _23_ years old. But...I thought about her. When she smiled, when she laughed, when she was with her friends...and when she was with me.

"I just hope this doesn't get too serious..." I said aloud to myself.


	2. It's A bit soon Sensei Chapter2 Alternat

Amu's P.O.V.

I ran home my face red. _'He __kissed__ me!'_ I thought. My backpack strapped over my shoulder so I had the luxury of holding my face in _both _hands this time! _'This is soooo bad. Like really really bad.' _Then an image of Ikuto popped up in my mind_. 'Really bad and super _hot!_' _I thought. "Noooo, don't think that!" I scolded myself.

How could I possibly tell my parents about this. My Dad would probably just faint...like a rock. And Mama would scold me or, or...WORSE! I shook my head still running toward my home. When I got to the front door I ran inside, up the stairs, into my room and, shut the door behind me. I ran and jumped onto my bed.

As I landed on my bed, my head rammed into the wall. "Ow..." I whined. Ami opened the door and peeked inside. She was 11 now. He friends peered into the room along with her. Ami. Ran, Su, Miki and Dia started at me. "Oniiii-chan." The said together. "Are you okayyy?" They asked. I nodded with tears in my eyes. "What happened?" Miki asked. "I hit the wall." I answered.

"Is Amu-chan okay?" Su asked sweetly. I nodded and she smiled. "Is something wrong? Big sister?" Ami asked. I shook my head. "Go have fun okay?" I said. Three nodded and left the room. But one stayed behind.

"It's bad luck to lie to Dia you know." Dia told me. I smiled at her. She was a whole year older than the other girls but a lifetime away in maturity. I got up from my bed and tapped her nose. She giggled and, I had to remember she was still just a little girl. "Dia, I'm not sure if this is something I can't tell you." She smiled at me. "You can tell me anything. I can help no matter what it is. And you know you can trust me to keep a secret."

I hesitated. All she had just told me was true but...this wasn't really something I should. Sighing I pulled the chair out from under my desk and sat. She smiled and flopped onto my bed. "Dia you've had a crush before right." suddenly she made this face like: 'Oh, I understand.' *wink*.

"Oh course. I have." She said. "Have you ever had a crush on a boy older than you?" "Yup." "How much older?" She looked up to the ceiling for help. "Oldest was 6 years." I stared at her. Whatttt thhhhe f-. "Well Dia. Um you know you teachers." "Yeah. Amu would you just tell me already?!" Okay here I go. "Dia I fell in love with my teacher and today we kissed!"

She blinked. And Blinked. And once more. She looked down at her hands. "B-b-b-b-b-b-b" she stuttered. "I understand everything! How could this be?! How can I not be able to help?! OR TO UNDERSTAND?!" She jumped onto my bed and pointed to me. "HOW DARE YOU BREAK THE CYCLE!" she ran out of the room slamming the door behind her. I walked to the door and opened it just a crack. Dia was running in endless circles talking so fast I couldn't understand her.

All the other girls were staring at her. "What in the world did you tell her?" Ran exclaimed. "Tell it to us." Miki said sliding up to me. "Do you want to end up like that?" Su asked her. Miki stared at Dia for a bit. Then shook her head. "Thanks Amu. I'm good."

Dia was calmed down by my Mom and I made sure none the girls mentioned I was the one who had done that. It cost me a couple candy bars but, yeah. I was safe for the time being.


	3. It's A bit soon Sensei Chapter 2

Hahaha. Sorry guys. I've been seriously caught up with stuff And I guess I just totally flopped. Hope this is the right chapter Hehehe...

* * *

Amu's P.O.V.

I ran home my face red. _'He __kissed__ me!'_ I thought. My backpack strapped over my shoulder so I had the luxury of holding my face in _both _hands this time! _'This is soooo bad. Like really really bad.' _Then an image of Ikuto popped up in my mind_. 'Really bad and super _hot!_' _I thought. "Noooo, don't think that!" I scolded myself.

How could I possibly tell my parents about this. My Dad would probably just faint...like a rock. And Mama would scold me or, or...WORSE! I shook my head still running toward my home. When I got to the front door I ran inside, up the stairs, into my room and, shut the door behind me. I ran and jumped onto my bed.

As I landed on my bed, my head rammed into the wall. "Ow..." I whined. Ami opened the door and peeked inside. She was 11 now. He friends peered into the room along with her. Ami. Ran, Suu, Miki and Dia started at me. "Oniiii-chan." They said together. "Are you okayyy?" They asked. I nodded with tears in my eyes. "What happened?" Miki asked. "I hit the wall." I answered.

"Is Amu-chan okay?" Suu asked sweetly. I nodded and she smiled. "Is something wrong? Big sister?" Ami asked. I shook my head. "Go have fun okay?" I said. The 5 nodded and left the room. I smiled and waved until the door was completely shut. Then my smile turned rigid right before I dropped it completely. With haste I ripped off my backpack so quickly it flew right out of my hands and hit the wall.

I stumbled out of bed and started to run to it but, the slick floor caused me to trip on my socks. I face planted. I lifted my self up with whatever pride I had left and continued to my backpack. I ripped it open and dug desperately for my phone. _'Please let it be in here!' _I prayed inside my head. I squeezed my eyes shut and continued to finger the contents of my back pack. My hand dodged a thick book then felt a paper brush against it. I winced as it gave me a paper cut.

Regretfully I pulled my hand away and took a look at my finger. Sighing I put my finger in my mouth and, let my thoughts take over. _'Grr, this is so not good. None of this and I really need my phone...' _Without thinking my other hand reached inside my bag and continued to search. Finally my hand wrapped itself around my phone and I withdrew it quickly from my bag.

Still sucking on my injured finger I whipped it open and dialed Rima's number. After hitting 'Dial' I put it up to my ear and listened. "Hey Amu." A small voice said. "Rima you have to get over here right now. I really need to talk to you." I heard Rima make a small kind of grunt noise over the phone. "Okay I'll be right there." She said after a second. I shut the phone and moved to my bed.

I pulled my finger out of my mouth, it should be fine by now...right? Then I jumped up from my bed and started to pace. Then I plopped down at my desk crossing one leg over the other. I sat there for a moment. Then I placed my arm on my desk to prop up my head. Bored with that I crossed my arms and squeezed my eyes shut.

I felt like screaming, how could I just wait here mindlessly as Rima's took her sweet time?! That's when my door slammed open and Rima stood there panting uncontrollably. After about five seconds she collapsed holding her chest. Coughing and sweating she sat there and I sat next to her patting her back.

She whipped her head around and stared at me. We just sat there like that. "W-wh-well? Wha-wh-what w-w-" She stopped and coughed again. "was so important?" She snapped. I blushed as thoughts of Sensei which had been forgotten if only for a moment, flooded my mind. My face heated up and Rima shook her head. "Amu..." "Was it the new boy Tadase?"

My face turned even redder when I realized today I had had my first kiss with Tadase and then kissed my _teacher. _Rima shook her head. "Amu, if that was all then you should have made the situation seem so critical. I almost died on the way here." I stared down messing with my fingers. "Rima it's not just that..." Standing up Rima gave me a skeptical look. "Then what happened to be so important I almost killed myself to get over here?"

Continuing to stare at the ground I tried to force out the words. "I-I-I um..." Rima put her hands on her hips and looked down at me. "Spit it out Amu." She stated. Licking my lips I tried again. Why did my throat have to feel this tight? "R-remember Mr. um Tsukuyomi?" I asked. "Of course I me-" Rima stopped in mid sentence. Dropping down to her knees she sat in front of me. "Amu what happened after I left? Do I need to call the Police? What did he do to you?" She asked urgently.

I looked up at her. Was this...forbidden love? Was this relationship that horrible? What if I told Rima and she pulled one of those moves like on tv. Where the best friend promises not to tell anyone about the main character doing drugs or something and, then the best friend calls the cops and they drag away the main girl. Ending with the friend waving or crying saying 'how it was for whoever's own good.'

What if they locked up Ikuto? What if they took him away and he had to go to jail for...

I gasped and slapped my hands over my mouth. "Amu. You need to tell me right now what happened." Looking down I couldn't believe what I was going to do. If I went through with this I couldn't go back and nothing would ever be the same. I was going to have to lie and I knew now. This might be the biggest mistake of my life.

"Tadase...this morning he um...he...kissed me. And I tried to push him off but he wouldn't go. So sensei Tsukiyomi pulled him off and excused me from first period...this afternoon he just wanted to see if I was okay..." I gulped. I hoped that was something she would believe...

(OKAY! I know it was weak. I tried my best not to break my Tadamu code!: Tadase shall never sexually abuse Amu-chan! Here I AM Amu-chan's guardian and I refuse to let anything happen to my precious Amu-chan! [I sound like Ikuto if he was high...or just lost his mind -_-])

Rima was shocked at the news. "Amu..why didn't you tell me this in school?" Another lie? Man this was going to be tricky... "Um...I didn't want anyone to over hear us. Also I didn't want to get Tadase in trouble...Rima please keep this too yourself." Rima nodded.

For another hour we talked and hung out. Giggling Rima smiled. Then she gasped looking at her watch. Anxiously she explained she had to go I nodded and waved as she rushed out the door. I waved until I heard the front door slam downstairs. Then I covered my eyes, _'I'm sorry.'_


End file.
